Getting Together
by ILOVEUFORREASONSUNKNOWN
Summary: Ok NarutoXSasuke Yaoi BoyXBoy Dont Like Dont Read!


Naruto awoke breathless and clammy. His dreams, still vivid in his mind, teasing and taunting him. He looked to his right and saw the clock face saying 03:09am. He stared at the number's for a while, waiting for them change. Looking up to the greyish ceiling he sighed.

*that would never happen…not in a million years!* thinking back to his dream, still as vivid in his mind as when he was sleeping, his belly flipped and he groaned in pain. Why did he have to think those things about him, and why now, when everything was so perfect.

Konoha was finally getting back to normal. Sasuke was back were he belonged and Naruto couldn't have been any happier. That's what he had thought at the time anyway, but ever since Sasuke's return to Konoha, Naruto had been feeling differently about his long standing rival. It wasn't a bad feeling, not at all, just the opposite! But that was the problem right there, the feelings that he had for the Shinobi were of love and, as hard as he tried to deny the fact, lust. It hurt to see him surrounded by all his adoring fan girl, and Sakura! There was no way he could compete with that, there was no way Sasuke would look at him in that way, if he found out the truth, he probably wouldn't even look at him anymore.

Sasuke was sitting on a branch of a tree that gave him the best view into that particular window. The occupant had woken up a few moments ago, probably a bad dream. Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde shinobi stand up and stretch his muscles, more so when he had started to unbutton his flannelette shirt. The way his muscles tensed and flexed as he pulled the fabric away from his tanned skin made Sasuke squirm slightly on the branch. Sasuke had always felt this way about that ninja, when he was younger he hadn't understood, but now, he knew exactly what it meant. The plan Sasuke had been thinking over for a while now was ready, it was the only way he could show him, that blonde dobe, how he really felt. No matter who got in his way Sasuke would get his dobe, and keep him as his. Even if it was Naruto himself.

"Naruto, you look tired, there's nothing wrong is there?" Naruto yawned at his sensei before answering his question. He'd been up since three because of that dream, but to not cause any undue stress on Kakashi-sensei, he decided to tell a tiny white lie.

"Na, cause not, just itching to be able to beat Sasuke-teme!" Kakashi looked at Naruto before smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Just the same as ever" Naruto rested his arms behind his head and walked along side his sensei in a slightly strained silence. This was the first time Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura would be training together as a team since Sasuke "left" a few years ago. Kakashi wasn't reading his usual come come paradise book either, indicating he was on edge. It was worse for Naruto though as he had the added extra pressure to not get a hard on when watching Sasuke training, with his sweat travelling down his chest to below the opening of his shirt to what must be one of the most sort after bodies of any ninja in the village!

Naruto stopped and quickly apologized to his sensei as he ran into a shop and then into the shops bathroom. He looked around the bathroom to see if anyone else was there, when he was sure there wasn't Naruto ran into a cubicle and looked down to his pants. A bulge was full and evident for anyone to see. Sighing Naruto sat down and put his head in between his hands.

*why do I have to think about Sasuke in that way…more to the point, how the hell am I supposed to train with the real thing when I cant even think about him with out getting stiff from it!* Naruto grunted in dismay at the thought.

"What have we got here? It looks to me like a dobe with a hard on…" Naruto, shocked and embarrassed, looked up to the intruder. What he saw paralysed him. A shinobi with black hair, cunning dark brown eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto" Sasuke walked into the cubicle and closed the door after him, locking it.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto turned his head away a faint blush on his cheeks.

*It's embarrassing to be caught like this by anyone, but why did it have to be Sasuke!*

"Kakashi told me that you ran from him into this shop, so I decided to come and get you so we could start training. But its looks to me now you had other plans than just training today" He hadn't noticed Sasuke getting closer to him, he was too busy concentrating on a hole in the cubicle wall willing his erection away. Sasuke leaned over him and placed his hands on the wall behind him, his face merely millimetres from Naruto's. Naruto sat pinned, on the toilet with Sasuke towering over him.

"What is taking them so long? It has to be Naruto's fault I can feel it!" I looked at the annoyed Sakura and sighed. She had a temper to rival the Hokages, it probably didn't help that she had trained under the Hokage herself.

"If Naruto is giving Sasuke a hard time I swear I will crush his head in!" She balled her hand into a fist and punched it in the air to emphasise her words. I sighed again.

*what is taking them so long?*

5 minutes later in the bathroom...

"SASUKE?????????????????? WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG TO GET NARUTO?????????" Sasuke looked back up towards the door. Not that Naruto noticed but Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Nothing…you can come in if you like, no one else is in here" he moved out of the cubicle.

Sakura slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped in. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the bathroom looking to the cubicle Naruto was in. Naruto poked his head out and grimaced at Sakura.

"I'll be out in a minute, I wasn't feeling too well…"

"Oh, Naruto do you need my help with anything? As you know I am the medic after all" Sakura smiled and started to skip over to Naruto, her hand was already glowing green.

"No no no I I can handle my self. Probably just drank something off…hehehe" The green glowing disappeared from her hand.

"Fine what ever…come on Sasuke lets go train with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto can just miss out!" Sakura lunged after Sasuke, hugging his arm like a leach and started to pull him towards the door.

"HUH! WAIT!!!!" Naruto had no idea what had come over him. He'd jumped over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm as well, hugging it just like Sakura was, before he knew what was happening. Naruto looked up to Sasukes face in shock. Sasuke was looking down to him as well looking like he'd just pee'd his pants with a slight pink tinting to his cheeks to go with it. In all honesty Naruto felt like peeing his pants as well right now. His problem from before was rubbing against Sasuke's thigh and It had not gone unnoticed by Sakura who looked like she was about to die from heart failure.

"Ahem…sorry to stumble in on this sweet little moment but Hokage-sama asked me to get Naruto and Sasuke to go to her office." Sai was poking his head threw the bathroom doorway with his signature freakish grin plastered on his face.

"hn" Sasuke disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the bathroom with Sakura and Sai looking on. Sai looked to Narutos pants and went back to his face.

"That's strange how'd you get an erection when you don't even have a dick dickless?" Five emotions swept across Naruto's face ending with anger.

"NANI?!?"

*My life sucks….not just about the whole Sasuke thing….I have now gained a mission to go to Sunagakure, WITH SASUKE!!!!!!...Maybe it IS only Sasuke that's making my life suck?* while debating with himself on whether Sasuke is the root of all the badness that was currently embelishing its self on his life, there was a knock at the door. He got up to go answer it but stopped when he saw that picture of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and himself. *The better days of my life, less complicated as well* Naruto was so transfixed with the picture he forgot about the door.

"You know, you're supposed to answer the door when someone knocks dobe" Naruto whipped his head around to the window above his bed seeing Sasuke sitting on the windowsill . *IS HE STALKING ME?!?!?!?!?*

"Sasuke-teme! What do you want now???" *he's appearing everywhere around me, I think he is stalking me!* Sasuke stepped onto Naruto's bed and then jumped onto the floor in front of him. Never taking his eye's from Naruto's.

"We have to go over the mission with each other, we don't want to fail it now do we?" Naruto huffed at the shinobi in front of him.

"Its not that hard. Go and receive some documents from Gaara, bring them back here and give them to Granny tsunede-sama" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"No, we have to receive confidential and highly dangerous documents from the Kazekage and bring them back to Konoha safely to give them to the Hokage." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"That's exactly what I said but with more detail!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, maybe you should start using a little more detail, however that might be too much for your little brain to use, ne?"

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto couldn't help himself. He blew up with rage and dived at Sasuke. He knocked him over and onto the bed, straddling his waist. All he could see was red.

Sasuke was frozen. Naruto was sitting on top of him, punching his face and chest, but he was frozen. The glint in Naruto's eyes, the way his face was full of passion, even though it was a passion to deal him a lot of pain, it, to put it simply, turned Sasuke on. He grabbed the front of Naruto's black and orange jacket, pulled him down so they were face to face, and kissed him.

It was Naruto's turn to freeze up. He had no idea what to do. Kiss Sasuke back, or does he rip himself away in disgust? Instead of going with what his head was telling him to do, he leaned into the kiss and kissed Sasuke back with as much passion as this polar opposite shinobi.

Sasuke moved Naruto onto his back. He looked at Naruto for a moment, saw Naruto's cheeks were a dark red hue, and was panting as hard as if he had been training for a whole day. "Well if I knew I had this affect on you I would have done this a whole lot sooner!" he smirked at Naruto.

"What?" naruto's eyebrows knitted together. Sasuke started to trail kisses down Naruto's jaw line stopping every now and then to explain.

"Well if I'd done this sooner-we'd be past this point right now-and probably be moving into 'newer territory'" Naruto face scrunched up at his response and pushed Sasuke off of him and onto the other side of the bed. they looked to one anpother for a moment before Naruto sighed and started to get up.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he went to grab Naruto seeing him walking towards the door, but Naruto simply wriggled away from his grasp and walked out the door closing it behind him leaving silence as Sasuke's only companion.

"Damn!" the only reason Sasuke came over to naruto's house in the first place was to spend some time with him...and put his Get-The-Dobe-To-Fall-For-You plan into action, but got stuck into tonsil wars instead, which he didn't mind, although that big plan he had put countless hours into and some forgotten meals was thrown right out the window. Not that he minded it was just slightly madening to go through all that planing and not even need it... He heard some pipes start rattling in the room next door jumping him out of his silent rambling, the sound of water came soon after.

Sasuke, resigned to the fact Naruto was not infact planning on coming back in the room with him, got off the bed, walked over to the door and opened it slowly peering out. He looked to the door down the hall and saw steam coming out of the crack beneath it, making some devilish thoughts pop into his head. Sighing he walked into the hallway right passed the bathroom door and into the kitchen. Sasuke looked around to scope the place out and felt a little nausiated by what he saw, it seemed like no one lived here apart from all the ramen wrappers and the milk carton that was weeks out of date on the counter in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you kiss me back in my room?" Saske turned around and looked to Naruto, a low rumble reverbarated in his chest. Naruto had just come out of the shower, with a VERY small towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist, water was still dripping off his gorgously toned chest and stomach and his hair...well...can hair be called sexy? . Sasuke was speechless, so instead of speeking he just stared lustfully at naruto willing the towel to fall away completely but if that happened he might not be able to control his hunger.

"Ummm, Sasuke, I did ask you a question you know? Sasuke? SASUKE!" Narto felt a little self consious with Sasuke staring at him like that, It looked as if Sasuke was going to eat him...

"I think i'll go and get dressed..." Sasuke still hadn't answered him so Naruto turned around and padded towards his room, all the way he could feel two eyes burning into his back making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and is cheeks turn pink. closing the door behind him once he finally made it back to his room, Naruto let out a long sigh. '_I cant believe Sasuke kissed me. why though? does he like me like me? or does he only like me and kissed me because he needed to let out some frustration...? does he even like me at all? why do these things have to be so hard_?'

"Naruto..." tensing at the sound of his name Naruto turned to look right into the eyes of none other than Sasuke.

"Eh...Sasuke, what are you...." the intense look in Sasukes eye told Naruto all he needed to know. The fact Sasuke was currently advancing in on him and slowly wrapping his arms around his wait and fiddling with the towel that was there confirmed it. Naruto midly registered Sasuke smelling his hair

"Your smell is intoxicating."

"My smell?" For some unknown reason Naruto found that funny and started laughing because of it. If he could have helped not to he would have but for that same unknown reason all control Naruto had over anything he did was gone. Sasuke frowned.

"Stop laughing" sadly that just made Naruto laugh even harder which made Sasuke frown even more, which made Naruto laugh even harder. After a minute of going round in a circle of Naruto laughing and Sasuke frowning, Naruto felt the towel that had originally been around his waist fall to the floor and quietened immediately.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was nervous. He didnt think this was a good idea and tried to voice his oppinions but everything he tried to say got stuck in his throat in a big lump. Breathing suddenly became an issue when Sasuke's hand found his "private area"and started to stroke it, ghosting his fingers over it in an annoyingly slow manner.

"I want you Naruto..."

"SASUKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Both shinobis looked over to the door way where Sakura was standing in surprise. Sasuke recovered fast than Naruto and stepped in front of him protectively.

5 Years later...

"You know I cant believe we actually got together that way...."

"Hnnn"

"And I cant believe I actually think thats cute..."

*smirk*


End file.
